Bolt 2 (2017)
'''Bolt 2 '''is a 2017 movie by Garth Gaydre. Co-producetor Robert Jacobs knew the movie is rated PG. It is a musical Cast * John Tavolta - Bolt * Miley Cyrus - Penny * Peter Sallas - Wallace * No Voice Actor - Gromit * Susie Essmen - Mittens * Mark Walton - Rhino * Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson * Rob Reiner - Screwie The Ball * Tara Strong - Timmy Turner * Kevin Duhaby - Cameron * E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles * Christine Canauguh - Chuckie Finster * Bill Hader - Fear * Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron * Grey DeLisile - Penny's Mom * Steven Wright - Joe * Kate Grant - Dora * Corey Doran - Trevor * Lisa Lennox - Veronica * Nathan Stephenson - Errol and Gabriel * Phil Baron - Teddy Ruxpin * Will Ryan - Grubby * Tony Pope - Newton Gimmick * Greg Germann - The Agent, a Evil Drectior from the Second film * Bonnie Hunt - Nixie * Kristen Choweth - Prissy * Steve Buscemi - Milo * Liam Neeson - Rosco * Hugh Jackman - Alpha * Albert Brooks - Dr. Steven Lynch * Donald Clover - Officer Rider * Richard Kind - Scuzz * Kenan Thompson - Samuel Zahn * Lino DiSalvo - Vinnie * Todd Cummings - Joey * Tim Mertens - Bobby * Daran Norris - Louie * Tiffaney Haddish - Katie * Blake Clark - Ed Wayne Trivia Wallace Gromit and The Boys Meet Bart Simpson, Screwie, Timmy Turner, Cameron, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Fear and Jimmy Neutron he was Bolt, Rhino and Mittens are Shocked Up. and So Wallace Gromit and The Boys Meet Bart Simpson, Screwie Timmy Turner, Cameron, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Fintser, Fear and Jimmy Neutron at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and The Boys are Gonna have so much fun. but when i Drop The Pizza but Bolt, Rhino and Mittens are Looked Up. Bolt, Rhino and Mittens meet joe and dora are going to the Food fight and bolt, rhino and mittens are shocking at the Food Fight. and this Food Fight Song is The Longest Time by Billy Joel. Music # Teddy Bear Picnic - Teddy Bear Tunes # Chicken Pot Pie - Ken Jones # The Bonecracker - Johnny & the Debonairs # A Little Less Consersation - Elvis Presly # More Than Words - Westlife # Into The Night - Samatha # I Thought I Lost You - Owl City, John Travolta and Miley Cyrus # Four Squares - Adam Johnson # Anex - Adam Johnson # Count Your Facts - Stephen Anderson # We Are Family - Nancy Cartwright, Rob Reiner, Tara Strong, Kevin Dauhaby, E.G. Daily, Christine Canaugh, Bill Hader and Debi Derryberry # When Can I See You Again - Owl City # Shake Your Groove Thing - Peaches and Herb # Can't Sit Stil - Greg and Steve # The Longest Time - Billy Joel # Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley # Freedom - Pitball # Low Rider - War # We're All In This Together - The Boys Chorus # Stick To The Status Quo - The Boys Chrous # I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Debi Derryberry, Tara Strong, E.G. Daily and Christine Cavanugh # I Try (Ending The Movie) - Macy Gray Category:Bolt Category:BrainPOP Kids Category:Owl City Category:PG-rated films